Une Nuit Sans Lune
by Mascarade
Summary: [Terminée] Tel un voleur dissimulé dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune, je la contemplais dans son sommeil. J'étais cependant loin d'être un voleur… Non, car ce qu'on laisse à la portée du premier venu n'est pas considéré comme un crime pour celui qui s'en empare. Dark Fic. Bunny x Diamant. M pour contenu érotique.


**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon, c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note : **Bonjour! Je reposte cette histoire, persuadée de vous entendre dire que cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut! C'est vrai, mais grâce à une certaine personne et ses commentaires (elle se reconnaîtra sans doute!), je retrouve le sourire et la confiance. Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

Une Nuit Sans Lune

(Chapitre unique)

Elle s'était endormie presqu'à l'image des princesses de contes de fée. Dès qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses paupières s'étaient aussitôt abaissées, rêvant déjà de choses bien futiles que seules préoccupent une adolescente.

Tel un voleur dissimulé dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune, je la contemplais dans son sommeil. Je me tenais appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée, par mégarde, entrouverte. J'étais cependant loin d'être un voleur… Non, car ce qu'on laisse à la portée du premier venu n'est pas considéré comme un crime pour celui qui s'en empare.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais. Quelle vision délicieuse offrait-elle sans le savoir. Cette nuit-là, elle avait troqué son habituel pyjama pour une robe de nuit blanche qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

En effet, le tissu formait une deuxième peau à la sienne, dévoilant là le galbe d'un sein et plus bas la naissance de ses hanches. Ses jambes, que je devinais longues et fines, étaient pudiquement dissimulées sous un drap malgré la tiédeur rafraîchissante d'une brise coquine.

Je décroisai mes propres jambes, prêt à m'éloigner de mes sombres pensées pour me laisser succomber au plaisir de l'acte. Regarder sans toucher, voilà qui ne faisait que, nuit après nuit, me rendre fiévreux. Nous appartenions à deux mondes complètement différents, mais il me plaisait que ce soir ils purent être réunis.

Lentement, je m'approchai, caressant du bout des doigts le tissu qui la recouvrait. Elle frissonna dans son sommeil. Qu'allait-elle dire ou faire pour me repousser? Allait-elle tout simplement me jeter ce regard empreint de mépris? Celui-là même avec lequel elle avait effondré toutes les croyances auxquelles j'étais soumis, moi, le Prince Diamant? Au fond de moi, je le désirais ardemment. Qu'elle réserve sa haine à mon égard, moi je me contenterai de la posséder.

Je posai un genou sur le matelas, bientôt un deuxième. Elle ne sourcilla pas. Bien… C'était très bien. Quelles images défilaient-elles dans ses rêves si paisibles et profonds? Plus je l'observais, et plus j'étais envieux d'en connaître la teneur, car je les anéantirais! Je ne devais être que l'unique objet de ses pensées, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses après tout.

Ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent l'espace d'un instant, et je fus persuadé qu'elle avait enfin remarqué ma présence mais non, c'était pour laisser échapper le nom de mon détesté rival.

- Manoru…

Cruelle torture. Je m'emparai de cette rose qu'elle tenait négligemment dans sa main. Je serrai le poing pour en faire mourir la fleur. Les pétales tombèrent sur elle en une pluie rouge comme le sang. C'est alors qu'elle s'éveilla, surprise par le démon au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans aucune protection. Sans aucun compagnon. Juste elle. Et moi.

Elle hoqueta de peur, terrifiée avant de reculer vers le bout de son lit. Elle semblait perdue dans les ténèbres, cherchant sans trouver ce médaillon qui lui assurait sa transformation en Sailor Moon. Je ne manquai pas un seul instant le spectacle, amusé par sa peur croissante et sa détermination sans faille malgré tout.

- Est-ce ceci que tu désires? dis-je en brandissant sa broche que j'avais pris soin de lui soutirer et qui se trouvait, bien à l'abri, dans l'un des plis de ma tunique.

- Je vous en prie, rendez-la moi.

Sa voix était comme une caresse. Calme mais ferme. Elle exigeait plus qu'elle suggérait. J'en frémissais d'excitation. Oui, qu'elle me haïsse, je ne l'aimerais que davantage. Je souris devant sa vaine tentative de gagner ma sympathie. Au fond, elle devinait qu'elle ne l'obtiendrait pas, car elle se jeta presque sur moi pour la récupérer l'instant d'après.

« Non! Vous n'avez pas le droit! »

Je la fis basculer sous moi. Sa broche tomba sur le sol en un fracas désolant. Bunny, néo-reine Sérénité ou Sailor Moon, elles avaient toutes échouées face à moi. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais mes mains la maintenaient prisonnière.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je crus que j'allais éclater en pièces. J'étais le seul être à cet instant dans ses yeux, le seul qui suscita son intérêt bien qu'il ne fut que mépris.

Peut-être un jour lui apprendrais-je à voir autre chose en moi? Un être d'ambition, mais aussi de passion. Ces choses-là exigeraient du temps, mais nous aurions maintes années devant nous, voire l'éternité, pour procéder à cet apprentissage. Elle finirait par comprendre qu'elle ne peut m'échapper… et, docilement, elle reviendrait vers moi.

« Je pourrais crier à l'aide. » m'avertit-elle.

Je ris doucement.

- Ah oui?

La menace n'avait rien de réelle. Elle ne pouvait me faire flancher. Elle ignorait que je savais que ses mots n'étaient rien de moins qu'un mauvais bobard.

« Qui t'entendrait? Ce stupide chat qui est parti en ville trotter? »

- Luna n'est pas…!

Mais sa phrase chevrotante mourut dans sa gorge. Je la voyais trembler. Elle venait de se trahir.

- …Ou ta famille qui est partie en campagne pour le weekend?

Cette fois, en plus des tremblements, je la vis pâlir. Je me nourrissais de sa peur croissante. Il me plaisait de la voir si troublée. J'haussai les sourcils en une expression arrogante. _Regarde-moi, soumets-toi, il n'y a pas d'autres issues pour toi que moi… _

« Aurais-je oublié quelqu'un? »

Silence. Elle semblait réfléchir à l'ordre des questions qui devraient franchir de ses magnifiques lèvres délicates.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela? Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis l'ombre dans la lumière, désigné sous le nom de Diamant.

Elle gigota pour me faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui ne fit que davantage nous rapprocher elle et moi.

- Vous êtes cinglé!

Je me penchai plus près de son visage.

- Peut-être bien, après tout, toi et moi sommes ennemis.

Et je l'embrassai sans un mot de plus. Elle avait déjà tout brillamment résumé. Mon état d'esprit. Ma conscience. Ma nature. Je suis peut-être le méchant de l'histoire, mais qu'il est bon de savourer le bien même quand on fait le mal. Saphir m'en voudra assurément. Qu'importe! Il aura beau chercher pendant des siècles, jamais il ne connaîtra ce qu'en moi je ressens pour elle.

Je l'entendis gémir alors que je tentais de me frayer un chemin par-delà ses lèvres closes. Elle finirait tôt au tard par m'y céder l'accès, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais déjà été trop généreux. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Sur ses yeux je lisais la crainte, cette forme de respect implicite qui faisait de moi le maître.

Elle était irrémédiablement perdue alors que je m'aventurais vers l'interdit. Ma langue se joignit à la sienne dans une chasse sans fin. Elle avait un goût exquis, voire sucré. Je goûtais cette saveur de prune fraîchement cueillie.

Quand je me retirai d'elle, j'étais plus que satisfait de mon expérience. Même tous les baisers jadis échangés avec Émeraude ne m'avait pas autant contenté que celui-ci… mais j'en voulais plus, toujours plus… Je fermai les yeux, histoire de savourer encore ce moment auquel j'avais rêvé depuis si longtemps.

- MONS… MONSTRE!

Au timbre de sa voix, mes paupières se levèrent. J'avais sous moi un spectacle des plus enchanteurs. Ma future reine pleurait doucement. Je me penchai de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle avait détourné la tête cette fois. Avait-elle peur à ce point de céder à mes avances?

Quand je baissai ma garde pour placer mon index sous son menton, elle en profita pour me repousser. Mon manque de concentration aurait pu jouer en sa faveur, si ce n'était que mon physique était plus robuste que le sien.

Elle tendit sa main vers la broche, hélas pour elle, j'attrapai aisément son bras avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Je m'amusai follement de son désespoir quand je repris place au-dessus d'elle. Seulement cette fois au lieu de me faire face, elle me tournait le dos.

- Petite rusée… soufflais-je dans son oreille.

Tout son corps se mit à frémir lorsque je baisai avidement sa peau. Je m'arrêtais pour croquer la chair. J'y laissai même une marque… curieusement en forme d'un cristal inversé. Le symbole de mon pouvoir.

- Ah…!

- Tu faiblis, Néo-Reine Sérénité…

- C'est vous le faible…

Je ricanai. N'étais-ce pas les mêmes reproches que m'avait faits Saphir? Presque mot pour mot?

- Vraiment? Voilà un point de vue qui demande éclaircissement…

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à moi quand vous savez que je ne peux pas me défendre?

- Te défendre de qui… ou de quoi?

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers moi, m'observant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré sa posture. Ses bras repliés sous sa poitrine, elle n'avait que peu de chance de m'échapper. D'ailleurs mes jambes capturaient les siennes plus bas. Malgré tout, elle me fixait de ce regard ardent de colère.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Je souris plus pour moi-même que pour elle. Au fond, elle devait déjà se douter de ma réponse, car je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme un enfant à la suite d'une bévue.

- Serait-ce une invitation?

- …

- En ce cas, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Je glissai une main sous les draps, cherchant la courbe d'une cuisse sous la mince nuisette qu'elle portait. Sa grimace fut vite remplacée par une sensation nouvelle alors que je caressais cette zone jusque-là inexplorée.

Mes doigts décrivaient de petits cercles sur sa peau, se rapprochant subtilement de l'endroit où indécence prenait tout son sens. Je la regardais bien, désireux de connaître chacun de ses points sensibles. Quand elle grouilla entre mes jambes, je sus que j'en avais atteint un parmi tant d'autres. Soudain, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un nom dont je m'étais juré de détruire son propriétaire.

- Manoru! Manoru!

Comment osait-elle en appeler un autre alors que c'était moi qui se trouvais à ses côtés! Furieux, je mordillai son oreille alors que ma main gagnait son entre-jambe. Je tirai sur le tissu pour me faire une place vers la toison dorée dissimulant là un bien si précieux.

Je trouvai rapidement une petite boule de chair humide avec laquelle jouer. L'excitation la gagnait tout comme elle me gagnait aussi. Malgré mon apparence froide et calculée, à l'intérieur je bouillais. La bosse dans mes propres pantalons demandait à se libérer de son fardeau. Je maîtrisais ma hâte de plus en plus difficilement…

« Ah… Non! Pas là… Arrêtez… »

De mon autre main, je caressai sa joue de porcelaine, retirant ses cheveux qui masquaient son visage en pleurs. Je voulais la voir me supplier. Moi je suppliais tous les jours d'être délivré de ce mal qui m'attirait à elle. Après maints jours, j'en étais venu à la seule conclusion possible : y succomber. Alors pourquoi se refusait-elle à voir la seule alternative qui s'offrait à elle?

- Deviens mienne…

- Non! Ja… Jamais…!

- Ton corps te trahit.

- Mon cœur ne vous appartient pas!

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Je pourrai te faire aimer uniquement moi si je le désire.

- Non. C'est…impossible!

- Crois-tu?

Je souris devant tant de naïveté. Elle avait peur, je le sentais. Et je savourais ce parfum capiteux qui me procurait tant de force.

« Alors pourquoi trembles-tu? »

- Ah… !

- Regarde-moi, belle Néo-Reine Sérénité, regarde-moi et tout cessera.

« La douleur, la colère, le désespoir… Je te guérirai de tous les maux. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? Au fonds, nous partageons une vision commune. Un monde pur dans sa plus simple expression. »

- Vous ne comprenez pas! Ce monde je l'ai déjà!

- Au prix de combien de sacrifices? La mort est la seule issue sur ton chemin. Ce monde n'est que fatalité. Moi je t'offre la paix éternelle, ta rédemption…

Son regard se perdait dans le vide, en proie à une réflexion où les émotions luttaient les unes contre les autres. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais crier victoire, mais j'avais apparemment réussi à ébranler ses propres convictions comme elle l'avait fait des miennes.

Doucement, non sans regret, je glissai ma main hors de son antre humide. J'eus pourtant une envie folle d'y replonger quand je l'entendis faiblement protester. L'expérience semblait avoir été toute aussi agréable pour elle que pour moi, en fin de compte, mais je devais laisser mes paroles gagner son âme.

Elle pleurait à nouveau. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que j'avais raison. Toutefois, ce combat, elle devait en décider l'issue par elle-même. Le dénouement lui appartenait, même si son cœur était déchiré. Peut-être les choix sont-ils en apparence cruels, mais les meilleurs sont ceux que l'on décide pour soi. _Choisis-moi. Je ferai de toi ma déesse. Au diable les autres, au diable ce monde. Que les univers s'effondrent, tant qu'il ne reste que toi et moi, le reste importe peu…_

Je me penchai pour susurrer à son oreille.

« À très bientôt, Néo-Reine Sérénité. »

Puis, dans un mouvement de cape, je disparus. Je la laissai seule au cœur d'une nuit, qui pour une fois depuis longtemps, en fut une de lune noire. Nous nous retrouverions sous peu, j'en avais fait le serment…

¤...¤

Bunny se mit à bouger qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Son cœur avait du mal à retrouver son rythme habituel. Elle était troublée, plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre, par les paroles du Prince Diamant et de leur sens implicite. Et que dire de son corps qu'il avait profané? Le souvenir des mots se mêlait aux caresses. Tout s'imprégnait dans son cœur et sa chair.

Et si elle cédait à ses impulsions? En un sens, Diamant avait raison. Elle vivait constamment avec la fatalité. Si elle perdait ses amies, si elle perdait Manoru? Manoru! Non! Vivement, elle secoua la tête. C'était impensable.

Alors pourquoi ses propres doigts retraçaient-ils le parcours du Prince Diamant sur sa peau? Elle avait honte de l'admettre, mais en fermant les yeux, le visage de Manoru s'effaçait pour ne laisser que celui du Prince Diamant. Son corps avait cédé au démon… en serait-il autant de son âme?

L'alléchante proposition était parvenue à semer le doute dans son esprit…

...Et seul le temps lui apporterait la réponse tant désirée…

¤ Fin ¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


End file.
